Beta Miranda
Beta Miranda is a G-class star with two class-M planets and an asteroid belt. ( ) 22nd century: Discovery In 2147, T’Varian of Vulcan was among the members of a joint Terran-Vulcan team that identified the cluster of stars that includes Beta Miranda. The stellar cluster cannot be seen from the Sol system. 23rd century: Exploration and settlement The Beta Miranda system was first explored by Federation scout ships, including the USS Weybridge, during the 2230s. The first wave of colonists settled Beta Miranda V in 2246. The , under the command of Captain Robert Wesley, escorted the Independence-class freighter USS Justice to the Beta Miranda system in 2256. The Justice carried a refugee population from the devastated world of New Beginnings. Unable to return home, the refugees settled on the fifth planet and began assimilating the extant colonists. A few colonists resisted the intrusion, and formed a faction against the New Beginners, which lead to the "Beginners’ War." The Justice remained on station around Beta Miranda V as the only Starfleet asset, unable to intervene in the civil war, as all other Federation ships were deployed in actions against the Klingons or in support of those actions. (Tales of the Seventh Fleet: "Doing Justice to the Name: Part One") The Shadowstar era begins In 2287, the destroyer , commanded by Captain Gita Divakuruni, was assigned to the sector that included the Beta Miranda system and Shadowstar Station. An Athabaska-class strike cruiser was constructed and sequestered in the Beta Miranda system's asteroid belt in 2291. In March, 2295, a medical research facility was constructed at Beta Miranda V's L-5 point. Doctor Samantha McHugh graduated from Starfleet Academy College of Medicine, and began both a research fellowship at the facility as well as a residency in psychiatry at Shadowstar Station. (Star Trek: Shadowstar Station: "Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") Andorian refugees established a second colony on the surface of Beta Miranda V in 2297. There was some initial friction between the Human and Andorian colonists. A few of the Andorians established shops on Shadowstar Station and others were accepted as warrant officers, training regular Fleet personnel in the Andorian martial arts. Warrant Officer Thiras was accepted for pilot training and joined Team Shadowstar a year later. (Star Trek: Shadowstar Station: “The Coldest Blood”) On 07 January 2299, the joint Human-Andorian colony on Beta Miranda V applied for full Federation membership. An envoy, Mitchell Campion, was sent from the Federation to help negotiate. (Star Trek: Shadowstar Station: “The Coldest Blood”) 24th century The Combined Services Special Operations Team (some documents refer to this as the Unified Response Force) assigned to Shadowstar Station was officially named Team Pegasus. Starfleet held a tactical simulation, Exercise Vermilion Victorious, on the surface of Beta Miranda V in March of 2301. Among the ships and stations that sent teams to participate were Ajax, Diponegoro, Fearless, Pandora, Shadowstar Station, Starbase 10 and T’Varian. From 2346 to 2361, Andreas Kitabatu al-'Qalb was Beta Miranda V’s representative on the Federation Supreme Assembly. Category:Star Trek: Shadowstar Station Category:Stars Category:Tales of the Seventh Fleet Category:Star systems